buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gouki Daimonji/Unleash Your Buddy Chapter 1: A Sound of Thunder
Chapter 1: Zanto POV: It was just a regular day, or so it seemed. Zanto Róngyù, a fifteen year old boy, with light, black, spiky hair and dark red eyes, sprang out of bed, always eager to be on time. He ran over to his dresser and put on his usual garb: A short sleeve shirt, a pair of cargo pants, and his favorite orange shoes. He ran downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal as his mom walked into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and yawned and then said: "You're up early, like usual!" Zanto laughed and replied: "There's nothing wrong with waking up early." "The early bird catches the worm, I suppose." she replied. Misaki Róngyù was a kind young lady with long black hair, she's always very protective over Zanto to make sure nothing happens to him. Zanto looked over at the portrait of his father sitting on a counter. He had dark spiky hair and deep red eyes that looked much alike to Zanto. "It's been two years now huh, Mom?" Zanto said, lost in thought. "Yes... but it still haunts me." Of course it does, Zanto thought. Mr. Nánrén Róngyù was a strongwilled man that had tragically died of a heart attack, and he'd passed on his traits to Zanto. "Well, Zanto, you better get going, I packed you a special lunch today!" Mrs. Róngyù said with a wink. "Thanks mom, see you later!" Zanto said as he ran out the door. "Love you too!" she called out the door. As Zanto ran into his high-school: Densetsu Academy, hurriedly, he was stopped by a very pale student with curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Oh hey you're that new transfer student! Nova, right?" "Get out of my way." he replied coldly. Zanto and Nova stared at each other for a few moments and then Nova shoved by him. Zanto looked down at the ground, feeling defeated. He always tried to make new friends, he just wasn't that great at it. "Hey, hey Zanto! Don't let that guy get you down!" called out a voice from behind him. This voice belonged to Takuya, class clown of Densetsu. "Oh Takuya, it's you. What's going on?" "Nothing much... hey wait do you have a buddy yet? I'm itching to battle you!" "A buddy...? Oh, no not yet sorry." "Oh bummer," Takuya said, dissapointed, "I wanted to test my strength!" "Your buddy is Great Duke, Astaroth right? I haven't seen him in a while." Zanto said curiously. "He's been stealing... I mean uh borrowing some shiny stuff, he's really busy!" replied Takuya nervously. "Well anyway let's go to class." said Zanto, eager to change the subject. Later at lunch... "Zanto! Man that science test was impossible huh?" Takuya called out cheerfully as he sat down next to Zanto. "Eh, biology isn't that hard if you study. But then again studying isn't exactly your forte is it Takuya?" "Ha! That's for sure! But hey, maybe I'll get lucky!" "You are pretty lucky." Zanto admitted. "But anyway check out what I got you!" Takuya said as he threw something onto Zanto's lap." "This is... a pack of the new set three right? You really didn't have to do this Takuya..." "It's fine man! I got it in one of my classes, I figured you could start your deck with it!" "Wow, thanks a lot!" Zanto said, a small smile on his face. "Well what are you waiting for? Open it!" Takuya said in excitement. "Ok ok." Zanto said and tore open the pack. "Wow these are really cool!" Zanto said, his eyes gleaming. "Those are just the common cards! Take a look at the bottom card! It's guaranteed to be rare!" "Zanto pulled away the other four cards to reveal a glowing card at the bottom. "Whoa! I don't believe it! A buddy rare card!" Takuya stared wide-eyed at the shiny card. "Let's see", Zanto said, the shine finally fading away, "Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon!" A small yellow orb zoomed out of the card and solidified into a great dragon next to Zanto. "At last I've been summoned!" he roared. "Nice to meet you Mr. Drum!" Zanto said, amazed. "That's so cool!" Takuya said. "Thank you so much Takuya." Zanto said, and bowed his head in respect. "Sure thing dude! Now let's eat!" "All right! I'm starving!" Drum roared. "Yeah sure. My mom said she packed me something special... oh wow." "What is it? Octopus dumplings?" asked Takuya. "No it's... it's a deck!" "Wh-wh-wha?" Takuya said startled. "There's a note..." Takuya said, looking closely. Dear Zanto, This deck used to belong to your father, I'd always kept it. However, I think it's time I pass it onto you, I think it's what he would've wanted. Use it well Zanto! I hope you enjoy Buddyfight as much as your father used to! Love Mom "Hey Takuya?" Zanto said, looking over at him. "Yeah?" he asked. "I challenge you to a buddyfight!" Meanwhile on a rooftop: "So that's Zanto..." a mysterious girl whispered. "I see you've taken an interest in him." said a black and red dragon next to her. "Well, let's go Inferno. There's nothing else to see for now." "Yes master, let's be on our way." he replied. Next Time: Chapter 2: Zanto vs Takuya; The Incredible Card Shop! Category:Blog posts